A Second Chance
by Move-2-da-beat-femme
Summary: *I don't own Transformers or the song lyrics. Enjoy ! : *


_A Second Chance_

**(Color Burst)**

** I grabbed Ratchet's servo and dragged him up the stairs that led to the base's roof. We sat at the very edge and I reached into the farthest corner of my subspace corner and drew out the jar full of Allspark shards. I glanced at Ratchet, silently asking permission. He nodded and I opened the jar. All the shards flew into the sky. They became dozens of shooting stars that created the sign of Primus. Then they disappeared. Now all we had to do was wait…**

_I remember black skies, the lightning all around me_

**(Jazz)**

** Ah onlined mah optics ta find myself in da ocean. Ah knew ah was deep, fo' mah audios were hurtin'. Den ah remembered everythin'. Chargin' Megatron, extreme pain, wishin' Prowler was dere, den nothin'… but dark death. Ah looked down at mah open spark chamber an' saw an Allspark shard. It grew an' changed 'til it was mah new spark. Ah looked up ta see a small dot o' light… da sun! Ah got ta mah pedes an' swam up as fast as ah could. Ah was goin' home.**

_I remembered each flash, as time began to blur_

**(Chromia)**

** I woke suddenly to darkness. But I was alive, no doubt about it. A quick scan informed me I was buried deep underground. I smirked at the silent challenge and started digging. I could feel Flare-up in my spark, still alive. And I was going to return to her.**

_Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me_

**(Arcee)**

** I was awoken by Chromia and Flare-up's presences in my new spark. I could hear scratching near me, so Chromia was probably digging her way out. I started as well. We were alive again and ready for duty.**

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

**(Ironhide)**

** I jolted to awareness, memories of what happened flashing in my processor. I was in the middle of nowhere, next to an ocean. I knew it wasn't a dream of death, but I was brought back. I felt an energy signal and looked out into the ocean. Covered in seaweed, algae, and an octopus on his faceplates was Jazz. I walked over and pulled the ocean creature off, throwing it into the ocean, the commed for a pickup.**

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

**(Wheeljack)**

** I turned my optics on, only to shut them again. I was in the middle of a desert, although I remembered dying in Chicago… **_**Bumblebee! **_**I sat up and looked around. I didn't know what became of my little buddy, but I could feel energy signals below me. I scooted back, just as Chromia and Arcee popped out of the ground. We smiled at each other, then commed for help.**

_Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!_

**(Prowl)**

** I awoke with a massive processor-ache. I sat up slowly, holding my head. I looked around and realized I was now on a planet. But when I detected an Autobot signature, I scanned a passing vehicle and started driving towards the signal.**

_Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect the space between_

**(Sunstreaker)**

** :Sides… Come and find me~: I sent through our bond. I could feel his overwhelming joy that I was alive again. I gave a wry smile as I looked myself over again. Nothing too injured, but I had a crushed leg. My paintjob was ruined! frowned at that… until I saw something speeding towards me. A human vehicle by the looks of it, but an Autobot the signal. He transformed and I had never been so happy to see Prowl in my life.**

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

**(Bluestreak)**

** I woke up afraid and aline, I mean wouldn't you be afraid to be alone on a planet you don't know, but I remember dying while trying to get to Prowl, oh, what if he's offline, but I can feel him in my spark, but where's Smokescreen, oh there's his presence, and it's okay, oh, there's an Autobot driving this way, but it's not Smokescreen, oh… Hi, Blurr!**

_Across this new divide!_

**(Blurr)**

** I-didn't-know-where-I-was-but-I-found-Bluestreak. How'd-we-arrive-here-when-we-offlined-in-space? I-don't-know-either. But-at-least-I'm-not-alone-and-we-sent-out-a-distress-signal. Hopefully-we'll-be-found-soon!**

_There was nothing in sight, the memories left abandoned_

**(Smokescreen)**

** I held my head and groaned when I came online. I had a terrible processor-ache, but I sat up anyway… until my forehead connected with somebot else's. They yelped, and I knew that voice anywhere.**

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

**(Inferno)**

** Ouch. My processor-ache worsened when Smokescreen hit it. I had leaned over him to see if I could fix his broken wires on his chassis when he sat up… man, I'm glad I had a distress signal out. Smokescreen's dangerous when he's just waking too… I wonder if Red's alive…?**

_And the ground caved in, between where we were standing_

**(Elita-1)**

** I could feel Optimus! I had commed him to pick me, Red Alert, Arcee, Chromia, and Wheeljack up. I bumped into them while carrying Red Alert on my back. Surprisingly, he's lighter than even Mirage was. Wheeljack's carrying him now, but he's also awake. He started crying because he saw Inferno die before he offlined. Wheeljack managed to convince him that if they were alive, Inferno most likely was. I sure hope so. Poor Red...**

_And you voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

**(Red Alert)**

** I sniffled quietly. I knew I was acting like a sparkling, but I couldn't help it. I was aching all over, couldn't move, and Inferno might still be offline. My chassis was dented in so far that every time Wheeljack's shifts me, it scrapes against my spark. But as we got closer to the base, I had growing hopes. If Inferno was truly still offline, maybe my sister Color Burst was alive! I fell into a light recharge, hoping I was right.**

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

**(Rodimus Prime)**

** I admit, being stuck in a cave is worrying. But I also have to admit I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else. Hot Shot's in bad shape, but he'll survive. I fixed as many wounds as I could. Now he was staring into space. I knew he was thinking of his friend, Color Burst… I think they're something more than that, however. If Hot Shot did like her like that, he better be on Red Alert's good side.**

_Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!_

**(Hot Shot)**

** I watched as Rodimus studied me, then looked around the cave again. He had managed to comm for help, then the signal shut off. I wondered if he was claustrophobic at all, for the way he looked around the cave. But, if he was, at least it was a big cave. I wondered how Color Burst was. Hopefully she was still online so I could tell her how I feel… aw, forget it. She won't return the feelings… but there's always hope… Wait! I hear scraping and voices. From Rodimus' now relaxed posture, he also heard it. We're saved! Maybe I'll see Color Burst again after all!**

_Across this new divide!_

**(Cliffjumper)**

** As I dug, I wondered if Mirage was still alive. We didn't last meet in such a good way. I hoped that, if he was still alive, I could apologize. He risked his neck to save me a minute before the ship took off… then walked off when he saw the ship had left him behind. The second ship he abandoned to save me again. I was safe the third time, so he left. He told me, however, that he didn't blame me for anything… So I owe him. Hey, I found the cave! It's Rodimus and Hot Shot! Hound, over here quick!**

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you deny_

**(Hound)**

** I helped Cliffjumper pull Rodimus and Hot Shot out of the cave. I saw it was full of crystals, so I reached in for one. I grabbed a blue and green one for me, then a black and blue one for Mirage… if he was alive still… No, he is alive! Mirage wouldn't break a promise like that! I'll see him again. But us four have to get moving.**

_And each regret, and each goodbye_

**(Perceptor)**

** I'll admit I'm not too familiar with flyers. At all… but I know they have claustrophobia. And just my luck, I get stuck with two of them. Both of them bigger than me… but they seem to be paying more attention to me rambling on about my scientific findings then the confined space we're in. We got trapped in a landslide, but I came faintly hear more Autobots digging us out. Good thing I've got a lot of findings to talk about.**

_Was a mistake too great to hide!_

**(Skydive)**

** As I listened to Percy talk about science, I thought about Silverbolt. Was he alive, was he offline… I hoped it was the former.**

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

**(Slingshot)**

** Confined spaces aren't as nerve wracking for me, but it's the fact that I can hardly move and can't see the sky. Wait, there's a hole… Fireflight!?**

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

**(Fireflight)**

** Hi Slingshot! How're ya! I pulled him out, then Perceptor, who was lifted by Skydive. Slingshot and I dug a little more, then pulled Skydive out. Skyfire was coming the closest Autobots, which appear to be Sunstreaker and Prowl.**

_Let the floods cross, the distance in your eyes!_

**(Skyfire)**

** Prowl was supporting the yellow lambo twin when he came. As we thought of ways to get out of there, I saw a large type of human vehicle fly overhead. It was small enough that I could scan it. I transformed and the mechs transferred inside. It was a bit of a tight fit, but surprisingly light. I took off for the Autobot base.**

_Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect the space between_

**(Powerglide)**

** I was using my thrusters to fly, carrying an unconscious Swoop…. until my thrusters failed. I let out a strangled yelp, then slammed into something. Skyfire? Nice vehicle mode. Oh, Swoop's waking up.**

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

**(Swoop)**

** Me Swoop felling dizzy, not able to fly. Swoop feel Wheeljack alive! Now Swoop sleep so Swoop see Wheeljack later.**

_Across this new divide!_

**(Jetstorm)**

** I was being limp as water that be dripping from wierd clouds. My brother be carrying me, but he also being weak. Oh, the Autobot base! Brother, we making it!**

_Across this new divide!_

**(Jetfire)**

** I be smiling widely. I landed hard, but mister Ratchet ready to be helping all Autobots and Aerialbots. He patching my brother and I up, then told us to be waiting for others. Oh, there they being!**

_Across this new divide!_

**(Color Burst)**

** Nearly everyone was here. My brother, Red Alert, hugged me tightly, then went to weep in Inferno's arms. I could kinda see why most thought they were together… but they weren't. Just friends. When I saw Hot Shot, although Ratchet hadn't patched him up, I jumped into his arms. He hugged me back. Rodimus was smirking, but I just stuck my glossa out at him. Everyone here had someone they cared about back. Optimus had Elita and Rodimus, Flare-up had Chromia and Arcee, Silverbolt and Air Raid had Slingshot, Skydive, and Fireflight, Mirage had Hound and Cliffjumper (Surprisingly), Sides had Sunny, and Breakaway had Skyfire, Powerglide, Jetfire, and Jetstorm. The others were important to Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jolt, the Chevy twins, and I. My family was almost complete**


End file.
